Death Note Valentine's Day
by Lawliet Awesomeness
Summary: Somthing I wrote in a study hall when I was bored... L, Light and Misa are killing time on Valentine's Day...


One day the fabric of time and space folded over, and even though it's not supposed to happen, everyone was in Task Force Headquarters on February 14, Valentines Day… including Misa.

"Ryuzaki-San? What _are _your thoughts on Valentines Day?" Misa was curious as Ryuzaki had no social life that she was aware of.

"Saint Valentine's Day: Noun: Originating from figure Saint Valentine (died circa 270) Italian priest: 'Originating in the 14th century: February 14 observed in honor of Saint Valentine and as a time for sending valentines.'

"Valentine: Noun: Originating in the 15th century: '1: a sweetheart chosen or complemented on Saint Valentine's Day 2a: a gift or greeting sent or given especially to a sweetheart on Saint Valentines Day; especially: a greeting card sent on this day b: something (as a movie or piece of writing) expressing uncritical praise or affection: TRIBUTE'"1

"Misa was _not_ looking for a dictionary definition!" Misa was trying to say she wanted something… less general.

"Maybe you're asking for his_ opinion_?" Light asked from the computer checking how exact L's definition was to an online dictionary. It was exact.

"Yeah! That's Right! Ryuzaki, what are your _opinions_ on Valentines Day?" Misa recalled the meaning of "opinion".

"Hmm…" The great detective had to think for a moment, "After today, the price of chocolate will drop…"

"No other beneficiaries, I'm guessing?" Light was only joking, but L looked as if he were about to say something extremely serious.

"Well…" There was a moment's silence. "I would suppose that other people who do exchange gifts on this day would count as beneficiaries, would they not?"

Matsuda snuck in.

"Ryuzaki! Why can't you answer our real question? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Misa couldn't wait any longer.

"Misa!" Light wondered why she had chosen to ask that of L. L would wonder why she did.

L didn't seem to mind. He continued to think as he was eating some strawberry cake.

"Well," At this point everyone stopped breathing. "The fictional-seeming elements in the Kira case are drawing me to believe that the life we live we are living is no more than another world's fiction. In other words, the multiple universes theory seems more likely."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Matsuda, whose appearance became clear when everyone held their breath (he inhaled loudly).

"As I was saying," L continued, "Misa, have you ever read a 'fanfiction?'"

"Oh, yeah! I read them to get in character when I act!" Misa: Actress of our dreams.

"Then you know that they cover almost every work of fiction to be written in the modern world?"

"Something like that, yeah… Except Archie comics…"

"That leads me to believe that many of us have been in at least one of these stories. And if I am correct, the fanfictions usually revolve around a romance between a character from a professional work and the author's own character?"

"OH! I get it! So there'd be something like 'RyuzakiXOC!'" Misa put it together first.

"Precisely so," L confirmed.

"Now it makes sense!" Matsuda understood from Misa's explanation, "Kinda like the stuff Michio Kaku-Sensei talks about!"2

"Exactly the same."

"Wait," Light interrupted, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Fanfictions? RyuzakiXOC? Kaku?"

"You have no knowledge of time-space? You must research it at some time. As for fanfiction, it is a work where a fan of a story of some kind will write their own version, or a parody, of that story."

"Sounds kind of like this…"

"Yes, I suppose. That may explain this book I found."

"What book?" Had L found the Death Note? Light was horrified.

"'Death Note 13: How to Read'" Light was petrified "'Main character profiles: Light Yagami:

"'Birthday: 02/28/1986'

"The next line is censored with a sharpie,

"'Height: 179 cm

"'Weight: 54 kg

"'Blood type: A

"'Likes: Upholding Justice

"'Dislikes: Evildoers'

"There is a chart next, then, 'Character Description': in all capital letters 'KIRA'"3

Light did his best to act normal, "It's probably just something you had made to trick me or something."

"Hmm… If you weren't Kira you'd probably want to see it before making that conclusion. Kira, this shows you wish to clear your name as soon as possible, as well as the fact you are under pressure."

"I am not under pressure!" Light Yelled, worried.

"You just shouted, to disprove your statement. Also, you just responded to the name 'Kira!'"

Light started to laugh in a way that scared Misa and Matsuda into a corner "But you have no proof of it, do you, L? I WIN!"

"Actually, I'm not dead yet, so not officially." Watari came in and put handcuffs on Light faster than Near could say "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious". "Happy birthday in 14 days" L said, using as few muscles in his face as possible.

"Stupid author!" Light yelled, convinced on L's statements of space-time, "What's the deal?!"

Watari held a mysterious purple computer. It spoke, "Because 1) I needed to kill time in my study hall. 2) I like L more than I like you by a long shot. 3) It's unfair that L has to wait until at least Feb. 16 fore the price drop to take effect. 4) I've always wanted to do one thing."

"And what would that be?" Light said impatiently.

"This!" then there was recorded music.

_Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down__…__4_

The computer laughed. Light, confused, said, "I don't get it."

"You got 'Rick Rolled'" L explained.

"'Rick Rolled?'"

"I never knew Light didn't go on the internet…" Misa found herself disappointed with her lack of knowledge of her boyfriend.

"I do, I just don't go on insane sites like you all do."

"Ahh, but Light, Didn't it help us right now?"

Light gave up and was about to be taken to a secure location, when he said, "Will I be able to look at that stuff in prison?"

"Sure, but that's about all you'll be _able_ to do."

"Nothing else?"

"Well, internet dictionaries."

"Why?"

"So you'll always remember this date, Valentine's Day 2004."

"Why?"

"Because I want to give you a headache."

Then, L went away and hid his whereabouts to the author… WAIT! He's not supposed to do that!... L has magic powers.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

1 Definitions and all other information from Webster's New Explorer Encyclopedic Dictionary updated for 2006

2 Michio Kaku is on almost ALL of the programs on multiple universes

3 version of Death Note 13: How to Read

4 The "Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up" jokes on youtube, just search it.


End file.
